


Intoxicated

by SerpentInRed



Series: Enchantment [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentInRed/pseuds/SerpentInRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From what the stars told him, he had a small window of time to pursue his Jupiter, and there were still obstacles, of course, like his goddamned leader. However, it was an opportunity. And Nobuki was never one to miss an opportunity. (Companion piece to "Mesmerized". One-shots in that AU that focuses more on Makoto and Nephrite will be posted here.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt** : #28. Night  
>  **Betas** : None. You have been warned.  
>  **Disclaimer** : I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time.  
>  **Rating** : G  
>  **Notes** : Cross-posted on my LJ.

Nobuki Sakakibara sat on the tree branch, waiting. If anyone were to see him, they would probably think that he was resting there, with his eyes closed and his head resting against the tree trunk behind him.

As if he had some kind of phantom alarm next to him, he opened his eyes and jumped off the tree, landing on the ground much more gracefully and quietly than a man his size should. His brown eyes flickered towards the night skies, and a frown briefly marred his features.

A deep sigh left his lips as he bent down and picked a stick from the side, knowing that he had to do things the old way.

"Guess it's better than killing humans," he muttered to himself as he started drawing symbols on the floor.

One of the best things that he had been granted with, while he was part of the Dark Kingdom, was his ability to delve into the message of the stars without needing extra materials and rituals. Not that he wanted to join the dark side again, since it came with the painful and shameful price of his soul, his conscience, and the lives of people he loved, but he had to admit that it was much easier to decipher what the stars could tell him.

"Or maybe it's because you're just crap at what you do," Zachariah had told him snidely, to which Nobuki answered with a smack upside the strawberry-blond's head.

In retrospect, it might have been because none of them really liked to think about what had happened back then. Or it could be because Zachariah was a sarcastic, annoying twerp.

Throwing those thoughts to the back of his head, he continued slashing the branch around until the correct diagram was made in the soil. As if on cue, certain symbols started to glow.

Nobuki stared at the symbols with a grim look on his face until he saw one specific symbol glowing. His face brightened as he brushed away all the other symbols until only the sign signifying Jupiter remained. He cast another look at the skies, looking for certain patterns. After committing those patterns to memory, he looked downwards and started drawing again.

It took him a while, but once he was finished, certain symbols glowed again, this time in tandem with the symbol for Jupiter.

"Shit," he cursed softly under his breath when he realized that Zachariah had been right and his Jupiter seemed to have her eyes on someone right now.

He was so going to beat up that jinxer the next time they had practice session.

He wiped away a couple more symbols before glancing at the stars again. However, it was obvious that the news about his lovely Jupiter affected him more than a little bit. He messed up on some of the symbols and had to recheck the skies before getting the diagram right this time.

He let out a relieved breath when he realized that all was not too late yet. A small smile appeared on his face as he kicked at the soil until all the symbols were gone. Throwing the branch towards one of the bushes, he brushed his hands against his jeans to get rid of the loose dirt sticking to them.

If the rest of his brothers knew that he was using his divinations skills for this, they would bug him till the end of time. Well, in Kiyoshi's case … Nobuki didn't want to think about what would Kiyoshi would do to him.

Nonetheless, he was pretty sure that at least Jin and Zachariah were both coming up with some kind of devious plans to seduce their Senshi, and Kiyoshi …

Nobuki couldn't help but sneer when he thought about Kiyoshi because more likely than not, Kiyoshi didn't have to do anything and Venus was always the passionate one.

Or maybe there were sides to Kiyoshi that Nobuki didn't care to learn about.

Anyhow, all three of them could all eat dust for all he cared. From what the stars told him, he had a small window of time to pursue his Jupiter, and there were still obstacles, of course,  _like his goddamned leader_. However, it was an opportunity.

And Nobuki was never one to miss an opportunity.


End file.
